


Feel the Awkward

by BuzzCat



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes And Rare Pairs Challenge [25]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, I haven't watched Agents of SHIELD in at least a year either, I wrote this over a year ago so apologies if the characterization is weird, high school!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: Darcy decides to ask out Leo Fitz the last day of senior year. It's exactly as awkward as you think it is.





	

Darcy took a deep breath and tried to stop fidgeting. This was it. She was going to ask him out. Today. She could do it. The last day of senior year, now-or-never and all that. She could do it. She gulped and pushed the door of the science room open. Leo Fitz (better known simply as Fitz) was hunched over a microscope, a notebook open beside him. He had one hand focusing the microscope and the other taking notes. He was so good at multitasking, Darcy could only imagine multitasking like that. She was just over his shoulder when she cleared her throat. Fitz spun around,

“Oh! Hi Darcy.” he said. Darcy smiled,

“Hi.” It was quiet a moment and Darcy tried to figure out the best way to broach the topic. Fitz shifted slightly and Darcy could tell he was anxious to get back to _science_. She fiddled with the hem of her shirt as she said in a rush,

“Do you want to go to the movies with me?”

Silence.

“Huh?” he asked after a second. Darcy tried not to roll her eyes,

“You. Me. Movies. Like a date.” she said, flushing a bit at the last bit. Fitz gulped,

“Is this a joke?” he asked quietly. Darcy frowned and her brows furrowed,

“No. Why would you think that?”

“I mean, you’re you. All…pretty and stuff. Funny. Awesome. And I’m…me.”

“I’m sorry, is there something wrong with you?” asked Darcy, putting her hands on her hips. Fitz shrugged,

“I’m not, you know, Steve or Thor or someone like that.”

“Yeah. Because if I wanted to date Steve or Thor or someone like that, I’d go ask them.” said Darcy. Fitz nodded,

“I suppose that makes sense.”

“So…movies?” she asked. Fitz nodded,

“Yeah, sure.”

“Friday?”

“After 4. I have a rocket club meeting until then.”

“Awesome. Meet you at the theater?”

“Sure.” said Fitz. Darcy smiled and nodded,

“Alright. Friday after 4. I’ll see you there.” she turned and walked out before she started skipping in happiness. She missed the mystified smile on Fitz’s face before he went back to his microscope.


End file.
